iwktgfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
This article will detail on the various objects encountered in the game. Non-Hazards Stuff that don't harm the player. Block Something that the player can step on. Nothing special about it. Falling Block Same as a block, only that it falls/rises when you step on it from above. Giant Block A gigantic version of the normal block, it has only been seen in it's falling variant. Cannon Stepping on it will shoot the player up until they touch a block, underside of a spike, whatever. Then the player will fall down normally. This will NOT cause a falling block to fall/rise. Platform The player can pass through it from it's underside, but not from above. Some platforms will move when stepped on. Blue Coin Block It will act as a normal block that the player can step on, but it will disappear as you collect all of the Blue Coins on the room. Blue Coin When all of them are collected on a room, all of the Blue Coin Blocks will disappear. Blue Block It will toggle between it's on and off state whenever you jump. Orange Block It will toggle between it's on and off state whenever you jump OR double jump. Normal/Reverse Grav When touched, it will change the gravity even affecting players who have been launched by a Cannon. P-Button Block Those blocks start off initially as coins/blocks, but will change form for a limited time when a P-button is pressed. Hazards Stuff that will kill the player when touched. Projectiles can pass normally through them Spike Quite straightforward. However, if it is touched (on it's safe/dangerous side), it will (normally) move in the direction it is facing. Red Spike Same as a Spike, but moves when the player jumps. Giant Spike A gigantic version of the spike. The only difference is that it will also destroy blocks and other spikes while falling, but leaving everything else intact. Laser Cannot be destroyed by a giant spike. It will also toggle between it's on and off state when a Switch is triggered. Lava It can also rise, giving limited time to complete certain rooms. Red Bullet Bill Same as Black Bullet Bill, only that it kills on contact. Bullet Bill Cannon (Red) Kills the player when touched. Shoots Red Bullet Bills on a certain timing. Mid-Hazards Bullet Bill Cannon (Black) The player can stand on it. Shoots Black Bullet Bills on a certain timing, however, at the room before the Piranha Plant fight, it triggers when the player jumps or double jumps. Black Bullet Bill Travels in one direction when shot by a Bullet Bill Cannon. When the player is standing over it, he can control it by pressing Up and Down. However, touching its front/back will kill the player. Laser Switch When touched/shooted, it will turn on/off the Lasers on its current room. At Chapter 4, it gets destroyed when triggered. Boo Block will appear/disappear repeatedly at one-second time intervals. Will kill the player if the player is inside of it when it appears. Blue Bullet Same as a Black Bullet Bill, but it doesnt move and the player can move around with it. Boo Coin When touched, a Boo will appear to kill the player. Can be turned into a P-Button Block. =